kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Terra
}= - Journal = |journalDDD=One of three Keyblade wielders who played a pivotal role in a historic clash more than a dozen years ago.In die oorspronklike Nintendo 3DS-weergawe van die spel, meld die joernaalinskrywing in plaas "meer as 'n dekade gelede." Master Xehanort possessed his body, and although Aqua saved him, his heart may never find its way back where it belongs. |journalUX='Illustrated Terra/Terra' KINGDOM HEARTS BbS (2010) A young man who strives to be a Keyblade Master. He's friends and rivals with Aqua and Ventus. Terra & Ventus & Aqua KINGDOM HEARTS BbS (2010) Master Eraqus's pupils. The three are best friends, but also rivals. |journalKH3=One of three Keyblade wielders who trained under Master Eraqus. He nearly succumbed to the darkness at the end of the battle over the χ-blade more than a decade ago, but Aqua saved him—or so it seemed. In truth, a different heart had taken hold of his body. Terra's deep connection with Aqua and Ventus broke the dark shackles that held him, and he returned as a guardian of light. }}}} Terra is een van die belangrikste protagoniste van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Saam met sy beste vriende Ventus en Aqua, is hy 'n Sleutel-swaard leerling, en dit is sy droom om die rang van Meester te bereik. Sy naam beteken "Aarde" in Latyn, soortgelyk aan Riku se naam in Japannese betekenis "land". Die amptelike Japannese webwerf verwys na Terra as die "Vast Earth Protecting Bonds" (絆守る大地 Kizuna Mamoru Daichi). Verskyning Terra is 'n lang jong man met bruin hare wat tot by die basis van sy nek in die rug kom en is gestyl in taamlik rommelige, vertikale spykers en knal wat sy gesig raam. Hy het blou oë en effens bruin vel. Interessant genoeg, het hy 'n gelyke ooreenkoms met 'n jong Xehanort, behalwe vir die kleur van sy hare, vel en sy oë, en sy voorkoms word aan beide Terra-Xehanort en Xemnas oorgedra, aangesien hulle altwee Terra se liggaam onder Meester Xehanort se invloed is. Na sy besit deur meester Xehanort word sy hare silwerwit, sy oë word geel en sy vel word baie donkerder. Later word sy oë bruin. Soos sy vriende dra Terra twee bande tussen sy bors, maar sy rye is heel anders, val baie laer en lyk amper soos gekruiste bande. Ook in teenstelling met Aqua en Ventus dra Terra nie sy badge (wat goud is teenoor die ander se silwer) op hierdie bande nie. In plaas daarvan dra hy dit op sy gordel. Hy is geklee in 'n vel-krap, swart hemp met 'n hoë kraag, wat toon dat hy is baie gespierd. Terra se broek het 'n duidelike feodale Japannese styl; sy gordel is vasgemaak soos 'n obi-sash en hy dra hakama (tradisionele samurai broek wat deur die groot plooie onderskei word). Die boonste gedeelte van sy broek is donkergrys, met verskeie lusse vir sy gordel en twee swart knoppies. Die res van die broek is bruin met 'n klein, ligter streep bruin op die onderkant. Terra dra 'n effense swart polsbandjie aan sy regterarm, terwyl sy linkerarm aansienlik meer gepantser is. Soos Aqua en Ven dra Terra wapenrusting op een arm, met sy ooreenkomste met albei sy metgeselle. Terra se wapenrusting deel die groot, versierde kruin (gekleurde goud) met Ventus en die lang gesegmenteerde gedeelte (elke segment wissel tussen donkergrys en donkerrooi) met Aqua, alhoewel Terra se segment veel langer is, tot by die onderkant van sy hand. Hy dra ook 'n swart, vingerlose handskoen aan sy hand en wat blykbaar 'n swart gauntlet op sy voorarm te wees, oor die gesegmenteerde pantser, wat ook klein stukke donkerrooi wapenrusting daarop het. Uiteindelik is sy gepantserde stewels donkerbruin en goud. Deur die wapenrusting aan sy arm te raak, word Terra volledig in pantser geklee. Wanneer hy in sy pak in Birth by Sleep is, is Terra van kop tot tone in pantser geklee, meestal in skakerings van donkerbruin, goud en rooi. Dowwe oranje lyne versier ook die wapenrusting. Opvallende toevoegings tot sy wapenrusting sluit in opgedraai, skerp rooi hake op die agterkant van sy stewels, 'n vlootblou kappie en 'n donkerkleurige helm. Sy helm sport twee lang, rooi punte aan weerskante. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix is sy wapenrusting nou slanker, die kleure op die wapenrusting is baie helderder en die kappie word weggelaat. Die donkerbruin word nou getoon dat dit swart is, net soos die helmklap van die helm. Terra se kunswerk vir Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix naboots sy pos uit die promosie-kunswerk vir die oorspronklike spel. Persoonlikheid Onder Terra se kalm en koel buitekant verberg sy gewilligheid om sy lewe vir sy vriende te gee, asook sy vrees vir nederlaag en sterkte. Hierdie begeerte lei hom dus om voortdurend deur die duisternis versoek te word, soortgelyk aan Riku. Terra kan ook oordrewe vertroue wees. Dit is iets wat skurke gebruik om voordeel te trek uit hom, soos sy onbewusheid van die feit dat Meester Xehanort hom in die duisternis probeer verlei. As gevolg van hierdie invloed begin hy die mees spesiaal vir hom te betwyfel en besef eers sy oortredings nadat hulle plaasgevind het. Ten spyte van sy bande met die duisternis, hou Terra altyd sy bande met Ventus en Aqua in hoë agting en wil hulle selfs lank na sy besit veg en help. Terra-Xehanort, Xemnas en die Lingering Will toon alle gevalle van Terra se vervaagde bewussyn wat namens Ventus en Aqua opgetree het. Hy hou ook Meester Eraqus in hoë mate in ag en beskou hom as 'n surrogaatvader. Hy skreeu na sy oënskynlike ondergang en wys later dat Eraqus se invloed en sterkte sy hart in die steek gelaat het, sodat hy die totale besit van Xehanort kan weerstaan. Storie Voordat Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Terra spandeer sy dae as 'n Sleutel-swaard leerling opleiding onder Eraqus by die Land van Vertrek, saam met sy vriendin, Aqua. Hy het die droom om 'n belangrike Sleutel-swaard meester te word. Op 'n dag tydens opleiding het Meester Xehanort die land van vertrek besoek, met hom 'n katatoniese Ventus by hom gebring om Eraqus te vra om die seun te versorg en hom as 'n Sleutel-swaard draer op te lei. Terra het Ventus gegroet, en hy en Aqua het hulself voorgestel, maar toe Terra hom vrae begin vra het, het Ventus met 'n geroep van angs ineengestort. Eraqus het aan Terra verduidelik dat Ventus sy herinneringe verloor het. Ventus het 'n paar dae later wakker geword. Ventus het later met Terra en Aqua begin oefen, en Terra en Aqua word vinnig vriende met Ventus. Na 'n lang dag van opleiding het Terra aan Ventus en Aqua vertel van sy droom dat hy 'n Sleutel-swaard meester was en vir Ventus sy hout Sleutel-swaard gegee om in plaas van Ven se hout Sward te gebruik, en gesê dat hy, Ven, en Aqua almal dieselfde droom dra. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Vier jaar na die aankoms van Ventus, voltooi Terra en Aqua die Meester eksamen om Meesters te word, maar terwyl slaag Aqua die eksamen, doen Terra nie, want hy kan nie sy duisternis beheer nie. Onbekend aan hulle, Meester Xehanort is verantwoordelik vir Terra se duisternis wat tydens die eksamen opduik. Verras en depressief om te leer dat hy duisternis in sy hart hou, Terra stappe buite, waar hy genader word deur meester Xehanort, wat aan Terra vertel dat hy nie sy duisternis moet beheer nie, maar om dit te kanaliseer. Kort daarna word Terra en Aqua gestuur om die ontbrekende Meester Xehanort te vind en die bedreiging van die Unversed te stop. Meester Eraqus vertel ook aan Terra dat hy nog 'n tweede kans het om homself se meester van die Sleutel-swaard te bewys. In die tussentyd het Eraqus Aqua Terra gevolg om hom terug te bring as hy deur duisternis versoek word. Tydens sy reis ontmoet Terra baie skurke in die wêrelde wat hy besoek. Maleficent neem 'n besondere belangstelling in hom en is gewaarsku van sy aankoms in die Betowerde Koninkryk by Xehanort. Sy gebruik die duisternis in sy hart om hom in die trance te stel om hom te laat steel die hart van die slaap Prinses Aurora. Hierdie ontmoeting sou Terra vir die res van sy reis spook. Meester Xehanort dagvaarding Terra na die Sleutel-swaard begraafplaas, waar hy hom vertel van Vanitas en die bedreiging wat hy inhou, veral die Unversed. Hy vra Terra om Vanitas te versorg en stuur hom na Radiant Garden. Nadat hy in Radiant Garden aangekom het, sien Terra Meester Xehanort op pad na die Kasteel en volg hom. By die sien van 'n reuse Unversed, gaan Terra egter agterna, en eindig hy saam met Ventus en Aqua. Die drie van hulle veg die Trinity Armor en verslaan dit; Maar nadat Aqua hom op die bevel van Master Eraqus in die oog gehou het, skei Terra van die ander twee af. Nadat hy sy vriende verlaat het, ontmoet Terra Braig, wat beweer dat hy die Meester Xehanort as 'n gyselaar onder die buitenste tuine vasgevang hou en eis dat Terra hom daar ontmoet. Terra arriveer by die Suiweringsfasiliteit om Master Xehanort aan 'n kolom vasgeketting te hou, en Braig daag Terra tot 'n geveg en sê hy wil 'n Sleutel-swaard vir homself hê. Met die aanmoediging van meester Xehanort, verslaan Terra Braig, en skielik sy duisternis kanaliseer, littekens hy Braig se gesig en verjaag hom. 'N Tweede ontploffing bevry Xehanort, maar Terra is ontsteld dat hy nie sy duisternis in die hande gekry het nie. Meester Xehanort gerus hom gerusstel en sê dat Eraqus te bang is vir die duisternis, en dat die lig en die duisternis in balans moet wees. Meester Xehanort beweer ook dat Eraqus Terra en sy duisternis vrees, daarom bied hy hom aan om hom as sy leerling in te neem sodat hy die balans tussen lig en duisternis kan leer en dat hy ook meer verskillende wêrelde kan reis. Terra berei om Radiant Garden te verlaat, haal Ventus hom op en vra om saam te kom. Maar Terra sit hom net af en hy vertel hom dat hy weet dat Ventus daar sal wees wanneer hy hom nodig het. Terra arriveer in die Olympus Coliseum, waar hy Hades ontmoet, wat op soek is na 'n kragtige vegter wat hy kan manipuleer en teen Zeus instel. Hy oortuig Terra om die Spele te betree om te leer hoe om sy duisternis te oorwin. Wanneer Terra die eerste rondtes sonder probleme gemaak het, gebruik Hades duisternis om beheer oor Zack te neem, wat Terra in die volgende wedstryd teëkom. Terra verslaan Zack, los hom van Hades se beheer, en Zack noem Terra 'n held. Nadat hy in die Deep Space in die Galactiese Federasie bewaring gevang het, ontsnap Terra met Dr. Jumba en help hy gratis Eksperiment 626. Wanneer 626 Terra se Wayfinder steel, besef hy hoeveel sy verhouding met Aqua en Ventus vir hom beteken, en hy moedig 626 aan om vir homself te leer wat vriendskap is. 'N tyd keer later word Terra getrek na 'n warm lig wat hom na die eilande van lot lei. Hy vind 'n Paopu-vrug, wat herinner aan die legende wat Aqua aan hom vertel het oor die Wayfinders. Hy sien twee jong seuns, Sora en Riku, en hy voel lig binne Riku. Terra praat met Riku, wat hom vertel dat hy sterk wil word om sy vriende te beskerm. Hy besluit om 'n bemaak met Riku te doen, sodat hy die Sleutel-swaard in die toekoms kan bestuur. Meester Xehanort roep Terra terug na die Sleutel-swaard begraafplaas, en hy vertel hom dat Ventus van plan is om Meester Eraqus te vra wat sy verlede is en dat Ventus in gevaar is. Terra sal terugkeer na die land van vertrek om betyds te wees om sy vriend te verdedig teen Eraqus se aanval. Hy gooi Ventus in 'n portaal na die Lane Tussen en, deur sy duisternis te kanaliseer, slaan Eraqus in die geveg. Alhoewel hulle albei hul optrede betreur, word Eraqus skielik deur Xehanort vernietig, wat Terra aanmoedig om homself oor te gee aan die duisternis. Hy vertel Terra om na die Sleutel-swaard begraafplaas te kom om die uiteinde van Ventus en Aqua te sien en dan 'n vloed van die duisternis vry te stel wat die wêreld verwoes. Terra kyk na as sy wêreld in ruïnes verkrummel en hy kyk na sy Wayfinder en geloftes aan Ventus en Aqua dat haar nie deur Xehanort vermoor sal word nie. Hy verlaat die Land van Afwyking, aangesien dit vernietig word, maar hy draai terug en tel 'n steurnis wat uit die ruïnes kom: 'n bedekte figuur wat die jeug uitgedaag het. Hy verslaan die geheimsinnige figuur en gaan na die begraafplaas. Na die aankoms by die Keyblade-begraafplaas, herenig Terra met Aqua en Ventus. Terra verduidelik wat met hul meester gebeur het en erken dat hy moes gekyk word, om nooit weer te mislei nie. Aqua waarsku egter vir hom dat die duisternis gebaseer is op haat en woede, en as Terra wraak gekry het, het Xehanort reeds gewen. Xehanort kom met Vanitas aan, en hy verduidelik sy voorneme om die χ-lem te skep. In die daaropvolgende stryd met Meester Xehanort en Vanitas, kom Terra nog 'n keer na sy duisternis en veg die bejaarde meester. Alhoewel hy oorheers, is die χ-lem gesmee, en Meester Xehanort gebruik sy Sleutel-swaard om sy eie hart te onttrek en dit in Terra se liggaam in te pak. Maar Terra se Lingering Will bewoon egter sy weggooide Keyblade wapenrusting, uitdagings Terra-Xehanort en verslaan hom. Terra-Xehanort verdwyn in die lig wat uit die χ-lem voortkom, aangesien dit deur Ventus en Aqua vernietig word, terwyl die Lingering Will bly, Terra se belofte aan Ventus en Aqua verklaar om dinge reg te stel. Nadat Aqua Terra-Xehanort in Radiant Garden verslaan het, het Terra se hart weerstand teen Xehanort, wat Xehanort dwing om sy hart te sluit, wat tot sy geheue lei.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Finale episode: "In 'n wanhopige skuif om hom eens en vir altyd van Terra ontslae te raak, het Xehanort sy eie Keyblade op homself gedraai en begin sink in die poel van duisternis wat uitgegooi het." Selfs daarna hou Terra en Meester Xehanort se harte hul konflik in Xehanort se liggaam voort, en betwis wie dit sal beheer. Terra verklaar Xehanort dat hy nie meer die duisternis vrees en om te weerstaan Xehanort, wat Eraqus se teenwoordigheid in Terra se hart besef nie. Meester Xehanort vertel egter aan Terra dat hy baie planne in plek het, selfs as hulle konflik baie lank duur. Tussen Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts 'N Visie van Terra lyk na Aqua nadat sy die Demon-toring in die oorblyfsels van die Kasteel van Drome verslaan het. Sy wonder of hy ook in die donkerte vasgevang is, maar hy verdwyn net en sy vra haar of sy begin mal raak.-Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Later, in die oorblyfsels van Enchanted Dominion, ontmoet Aqua fantasies van Terra en Ventus, wat hulle deur die Bos van Dorings nastreef. Uiteindelik, nadat sy hordes van Darksides verslaan het, haal sy met hulle op. Terra praat met haar en verduidelik aan haar dat sy hart vasgebind is aan die duisternis en dat hy ook een deel van die duisternis geword is. Hy waarsku haar dat Xehanort op soek is na Ventus, maar omdat sy verduidelik dat sy êrens Ventus versteek het waar niemand hom sal vind nie, verander Terra se gees in Terra-Xehanort. Terra-Xehanort wonder of Ventus in die Kamer van Ontwaking is, en wanneer hy ondervra word deur Aqua, begin sy identiteit bekend maak.''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'', Terra-Xehanort: "Jy weet nie? My naam-" Terra oorheers egter Xehanort se wil en stel haar in kennis van Xehanort se slimmigheid. Verras, Xehanort roep duistere hande om Aqua in duisternis te sleep, maar 'n woedende Terra roep kettings van lig om Xehanort af te weer.-Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Wanneer Data-Naminé die ekstra herinneringe wat in Jiminy se dagboek geïmplanteer is, Data-Sora gee, verskyn 'n beeld van Terra, saam met beelde van Aqua en Ventus. Sy vertel hom dat Terra onder diegene is wat Sora van hul lyding moet eindig. Later praat King Mickey en Yen Sid oor hul soeke na Terra, Aqua en Ven, en hoe net Terra se plek onbekend bly.-Kingdom Hearts Re:coded ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Wanneer Sora by die wêreld wat nooit was nie kom, word hy deur die organisasie gevang en binne 'n nagmerrie geplaas waarin hy agter herinneringe aan Riku en Kairi agtervolg. Wanneer hy by die Nagmerrie-afgrond opkom, word die fantasies skielik in die vorm van Terra en Aqua, terwyl Sora self die voorkoms van Ventus aanskou. Sora is verward, maar die fantasies neem sy hand vas voordat hy terug in Riku en Kairi kom en weer loop. Terwyl Riku Sora op sy eie kant van die droom probeer wakker maak, onthou Sora hoe Aqua eens na die Eilande van Lot gekom het en hy word amper wakker. Ansem verskyn egter binne Sora se droom op die laaste sekonde en stoot hom terug in die nagmerrie. Xigbar en Xemnas verskyn weer in die nagmerrie om hom te terg en hom in wanhoop te lei deur die onvermydelikheid van hul plan te verduidelik en op sy onsekerhede te speel, maar 'n uitdagende Sora verklaar dat, terwyl hy nie deur die Keyblade gekies is nie, hy altyd trots sal wees om daar te wees vir sy vriende, insluitend Terra en al die ander. Kort daarna, Ansem aanval Riku in 'n poging om weer Riku se liggaam oor te neem. Riku openbaar aan Ansem dat hy hom van Terra herinner en so besluit om dit deel van sy lig te maak. Later, soos Meester Xehanort sy plan aan Mickey verduidelik in Waar niks versamel nie, openbaar hy Terra se verlede as sy vaartuig, maar verwaarloos om verder oor hom te noem. Kingdom Hearts III Ander verskynings ''Blank Points'' Terra word by die land van vertrek gesien met 'n slapende Ventus, wat sy vriend wakker maak voordat hulle albei Sora se naam uitdruk met 'n gevoel van hernieude hoop. Dit dui daarop dat Terra, ten spyte van die vernietiging van Ansem en Xemnas, steeds in een of ander vorm of vorm lewe. Sora self besluit om 'n nuwe soeke te onderneem om Terra, Aqua en Ventus te vind en hulle te red. ''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX'' Terra word gesien in screenshots van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep wat tydens die remix se eindkrediete gespeel word, wat Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX voorskadu. Vaardighede :Hoofartikel: Terra (Baas) Sleutelswaard en vegstyl Terra is die sterkste van die trio in terme van die skade aspek. Hy gebruik stadige, maar baie swaar en hardnekkige aanval opdragte om sy vyande te decimeren. Terra het 'n groot verskeidenheid aanvalle, bestaande uit swaar aanvalle, soos Ars Solum, Brutal Blast, Windcutter, en Zantetsuken. Hy kan ook gebruik maak van aardverwante aanvalle, soos Geo Impact en Meteor Crash, asook donker gebaseerde aanvalle, soos Dark Haze en Chaos Blade. Twee ander aanvalle behels sy HP, Limit Storm, wat meer skade aanrig met lae HP, en Sacrifice, wat HP vir 'n enkele, kragtige aanval uitdok. Terra gebruik sy grondelement deur sy eksklusiewe Voleinder-opdragte, Rising Rock, Dark Star en sy uiteindelike Voleinder, Demolition. Nog 'n Voleinder wat eksklusief vir hom is, is Random End. Terra se stadige aanvalle kan vergoed word deur 'n D-Link met Ventus te gebruik, wat hom in staat stel om vinniger aan te val. Towerkuns Alhoewel hy nie so bekwaam is as sy klasmaat nie, het Aqua, Terra toegang tot 'n wye verskeidenheid toverspreuke en vier toverspellings wat eksklusief vir hom in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is. Terra se affiniteit vir die aarde laat hom die kragtige Quake en Meteor-tover gebruik. Daarbenewens het hy die krag van die duisternis hom in staat om die Dark Firaga-tover te gebruik. Hy kan ook Warp gebruik, wat hom toelaat om 'n vyand van sy bestaan moontlik te vee, maar sal nie enige ervaring of pryse verlaat nie. Diverse Behalwe 'n verskeidenheid van hierdie vaardighede wat gebruik word deur al drie of twee van die hoofrolspelers in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, het Terra toegang tot drie eksklusiewe Command Styles en drie eksklusiewe Shotlocks. Sy eerste eksklusiewe styl is Critical Impact, wat stadige maar swaar treffers tot hul maksimum gebruik. Sy tweede styl is Rockbreaker, 'n tweede vlak styl wat sy aarde element gebruik en gebruik kragtige langdurige grondaanvalle. Sy derde styl is Dark Impulse, 'n tweede vlak Command Style, wat die krag van die duisternis gebruik en vyande tref met stadige, swaar aanvalle, maar ook langwerpige projektiele aanvalle. Twee van sy eksklusiewe Shotlocks gebruik donker magte, Sonic Shadow en Dark Volley. Sy mees kragtige Shotlock, Ultima Cannon, draai sy Sleutel-swaard in 'n reuse-kanon. Terra het toegang tot Slide, wat hom goeie afstand van sy vyand gee, maar dit is nie heeltemal so betroubaar soos Ventus se Dodge Roll of Aqua se Cartwheel nie. Sy Sonic Impact vermoë kan strek van beide Slide en Air Slide, sodat hy 'n lading aanval in die middel van die Slide kan uitvoer. D-Link :Hoofartikel: Terra (D-Link) Terra word 'n D-Link vir Ventus en Aqua nadat hulle Aqua se handgemaakte Wayfinders ontvang het. Terwyl hy in verbinding met Terra is, kan die gebruiker met sterk fisiese aanvalle staak. Wapens Terra se eksklusiewe Sleutel-swaarde is hoofsaaklik gebaseer op die aardse element, wat die Latynse betekenis van sy naam en die donker element aandui, wat sy aantrekkingskrag tot die duisternis aantoon. Die Earth Shaker en die Darkgnaw kan gesien word as sy swakker Sleutel-swaarde, terwyl die Ends of the Earth en die Chaos Ripper as 'n opgegradeerde weergawe van elke Sleutel-swaard onderskeidelik beskou kan word. Sy eksklusiewe Sleutel-swaarde is ook hoofsaaklik gefokus op sterkte, prominent getoon deur hoe die Chaos Ripper die grootste aanvalbonus in die hele spel het. Hy het ook gebruik om sy Wooden Keyblade op te lei, wat hy later na Ventus oorgedra het. Sy weergawes van gemeenskaplike Keyblades is langer in vergelyking met Ventus en Aqua se. Wanneer Terra sy Keyblade roep, verskyn blokke en ringe wat ontwerp is na sy standaard Keyblade, om sy pols draai. File:Wooden Keyblade KHBBS.png|Wooden Keyblade File:Earthshaker KHBBS.png|Earthshaker File:Ends of the Earth KHBBS.png|Ends of the Earth File:Darkgnaw_KHBBS.png|Darkgnaw File:Chaos Ripper KHBBS.png|Chaos Ripper Galery File:Terra KHBBS.png|Terra in Birth by Sleep. File:Terra (Battle) KHBBS.png|Terra met sy Keyblade. File:Keyblade Armor (Terra) KHBBS.png|Terra in sy Keyblade-pantser. File:Terra-Xehanort KHBBS.png|Terra in besit van Xehanort. File:Terra-Xehanort (with guardian) KHBBS.png|Terra-Xehanort met sy voog. File:Wayfinder (Terra) KHBBS.png|Terra se Wayfinder. File:Keyblade Glider (Terra) KHBBS.png|Terra se Keyblade Glider. File:Terra KHBBSFM.png|Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. File:Lingering Will KHIIFM.png|Die Lingering Will, Terra se siel. Trivia *In die Japannese weergawe van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep word Terra uitgespreek deur Ryotaro Okiayu. Tetsuya Nomura het in 'n onderhoud gesê hy het Okiayu uitgewerp omdat sy stem soortgelyke elemente aan beide Chikao Otsuka, die stemaktor van Meester Xehanort en Akio Otsuka, die stemaktor van Xehanort, gedra het. In die Engelse weergawe word hy uitgespreek deur Jason Dohring, wat opmerklik is vir die feit dat hy die laaste rolspeler vir die spel is. Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels en:Terra de:Terra fr:Terra es:Terra nl:Terra ja:テラ (キングダム ハーツ) it:Terra pt:Terra pl:Terra Kategorie:Keyblade Wielders Kategorie:Allies